Forum:2019-08-30 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Lucrezia is gagged! Finally! Quantheory (talk) 04:50, August 30, 2019 (UTC) :L was awfully confrontational there. Pure egotism getting over common sense/self-preservation or is she making A to focus on her to draw attention from elsewhere? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:24, August 30, 2019 (UTC) ::As Albia suggests at the bottom of the page, Lu is trying to provoke Albia into killing her (i.e., killing Agatha), relying on other callings (of which we know only Lunevka, but with time travel, who knows?) to continue her master plan. Bkharvey (talk) 11:14, August 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Agatha contains the first copy of Lucrezia. The actual Lucrezia (released from Van Rjin Hermitorium?) is elsewhere. As we know, there are at least two other copies. Lucrezia copy does not want Albia to extract any information from her, therefore tried to goad her into killing Agatha and copy. Only the copies can act upon the characters universe, the real Lucrezia can't for some reason. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:43, August 30, 2019 (UTC) ::: From Lu's POV, Zola doesn't count as a copy. Bkharvey (talk) 02:06, August 31, 2019 (UTC) ::::Why wouldn't she? A is in Zola. It's just that Zola is in control. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:39, September 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::: That's what I mean. If it weren't for Lunevka, and any other copies we don't know about, Lu wouldn't dare get Agatha killed, because Zola's copy isn't furthering Lu's plan for world domination. Bkharvey (talk) 01:40, September 1, 2019 (UTC) :What kind of changes L did to that machine and did she activate it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:35, August 30, 2019 (UTC) :: We don't know what the changes were. The machine has not been activated. Bkharvey (talk) 11:14, August 30, 2019 (UTC) ::: Calling it -- she turned the Summoner into a Broadcaster. Activated, it would have turned everyone in the room into her allies. It's what -I- would have done... -- SpareParts (talk) 00:32, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Yay! Now we wait for Monday. Or possibly Wednesday. heteromeles Yeah, someone should have done that about twenty strips back. And "your flame wanes"? The chance that Albia's gonna die before Agatha leaves England just went waaay up.--Geoduck42 (talk) 05:37, August 30, 2019 (UTC) : I had to chuckle at "Albia's gonna die" in combination with you choosing Urania to edit next. :-) Given what we've seen with Snacky, it seems quite likely that Albia's "safe power source" is hyperdimensional. But the way Trelawney tells the story, Albia didn't travel through other dimensions nor summoned a Red-equivalent. Maybe Trelawney just doesn't know the story. The only thing that makes me nervous is how afraid Albia is of anyone, friend or foe, finding out her secret. Makes me think she is torturing a child in the basement.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ones_Who_Walk_Away_from_Omelas One little difference between Lu's story and Albia's is that in the latter, the queens died instantly, but Lu is claiming to have tortured them. Bkharvey (talk) 06:31, August 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Albia pointed out that someone/something had been taking out Queens. Four (the last four?) met to discuss this when Lucrezia attacked. She tortured Queens she caught alone and off guard. When she attacked Albia and friends, she already knew more than enough. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:36, August 30, 2019 (UTC) _ ::: Given how much Lucrezia was trying to provoke Albia here, hard to say if she indeed did torture them much. To take them so off-guard and hold them captive long enough to break them, she would have had to been already vastly more powerful than them to start. Anything Lucrezia says has to be taken with a grain of salt. As for the power source Albia is using, it could be entirely ethical, but even then she would not want the secret spreading to others. When Gil was viewing her memories, it was strongly implied she has shared her secret in the past and it always ended badly. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:21, August 30, 2019 (UTC) :: With her "add Agatha to the garden" comment, we already know that Albia's at best pushing ethical boundaries. And yeah, I'm calling it: Albia's gonna die, and Urania will be her mortal replacement. And Agatha will probably find out what's causing England to sink. (Not particularly because she's looking for it..)--Geoduck42 (talk) 15:19, August 30, 2019 (UTC) : I assumed the "your flame wanes" comment was something to do with Albia inhabiting Thorpe. -- 07:32, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Could it be that Albia's garden is her power source? Perhaps she gets energy from other sparks or other people to help power her, and it might not be hyperdimensional. Stealing energy, liforxe, etc from others would be sinister. Lapointdm (talk) 21:42, August 30, 2019 (UTC) : Oh, I love this idea! It explains why she's so creepy talking about her garden. The only problem with it is that a bunch of her flunkies know about the garden -- not the visible plant garden, but the garden of sparks -- and that doesn't fit with her extreme secrecy about the power source. So that would require explanation. Bkharvey (talk) 02:04, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Of course, it's possible that all that happens Monday is that Albia makes all the rest of them leave the room, and us with them, before her frank exchange of views with Lu. Bkharvey (talk) 06:36, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Is that straitjacket-ish thing in panel 3 made out of Agatha's overalls? Because she seems to have bare legs in that panel. But in the last panel, the overalls seem to be restored. ➤ : I think this is just a blue "magical" energy-thing rather than a modification of Agatha's overalls. The straps are hidden in panel 3, but I think that that's just because the way her arms/breasts/shirt-collar are contorted, they are just hidden (and/or it would have just been more visually confusing to include them). Quantheory (talk) 16:40, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Albia isn't having any trouble dealing with queen-killer Lu. Is that because Agatha isn't carrying Lu's kit? ➤ : I would assume so. The weapon she menaced the four queens with in the flashback , and L-I-A obviously doesn't have any such modification. Although I do wonder what happened to the gun L-I-A was just wielding; all we know is that . Quantheory (talk) 16:40, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Speaking of Snacky, I wonder if it's because of him that Lu thinks Albia's flame wanes. Bkharvey (talk) 12:40, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Feels like Albia stopped Lu from telling us too much, really. I think the main things I got out of this page are: (a) Albia post-breakthrough doesn't generate her own power; she needs some kind of constant input of power to maintain her abilities. (b) Lucrezia looks down upon the "safe" power source used by the Queens. This makes me wonder if she thinks the same way as , i.e. that "summoning" extradimensional power is a weak, timid strategy compared to the bolder step of traveling between dimensions oneself. Quantheory (talk) 16:40, August 30, 2019 (UTC) : It may be more a case of sour grapes than looking down. If Lu, for whatever reason, can't use the Queen's power source, and if the power source she does have access to is what is (directly or indirectly) causing the changes to her body, then she might feel like speaking contemptuously of Albia's power source. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:25, August 30, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't think Lu has a "power source" in the sense we're talking about; she can't grow and shrink, or read minds, or be everywhere at once. All she can do is travel through time. That could be what changes her body. Bkharvey (talk) 02:04, August 31, 2019 (UTC) ::: She had some kind of power-source when she was slaughtering the God-Queens. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:52, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :::: Well, maybe. I thought she just had a weapon, albeit a super one. Maybe it had a power source. But you could be right; she clearly knows a lot more than we do about how the world works. (Not to mention the spiders from Mars -- a connection I just made this second.) Bkharvey (talk) 21:06, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Speaking of connections, are we supposed to be being reminded of Silence of the Lambs? Bkharvey (talk) 01:46, September 1, 2019 (UTC)